thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Ralph
Sir Ralph Wedgwood *'Number': 60006 (formerly 6 and 4466) *'Class': LNER A4 Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': 1938 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Sir Ralph Wedgwood (formerly Herring Gull) is an A4 Pacific who lives at Copley Hill. Bio Sir Ralph was built at Doncaster Works in 1938. Back then, his name was Herring Gull. He was allocated to King's Cross, where he became good friends with his brother, Gadwall, and an A3 Pacific, Flying Scotsman. Just before the war, Gadwall was renamed "Sir Ralph Wedgwood", after the chief officer of the LNER. When the Second World War broke out, Herring Gull, Sir Ralph Wedgwood, and Stephen were reallocated to York. Despite the air raids and bombings going on, Herring Gull and Sir Ralph were still good friends. One night however, in 1942, Sir Ralph was destroyed at York Station when the Baedeker Blitz hit the city of York. Herring Gull was very upset about his friend's destruction, but one day in 1944, he told Stephen that he wanted to keep Sir Ralph's memory alive. Stephen thought that this was a noble thought, and the two engines became firm friends after that. On that same day, Herring Gull was given the opportunity to be renamed "Sir Ralph Wedgwood", as a tribute to both the man and Gadwall. Herring Gull gladly accepted the offer, believing that this was the way to keep Gadwall's memory alive. When the Nationalisation Plan came about in 1948, Sir Ralph Wedgwood and Stephen were reallocated to Copley Hill, in Leeds. It was there that they met Allen for the very first time. Unfortunately, over the years, Sir Ralph became haughty, boastful and mean, particularly when Herbert came to the yard. However, when he failed at Market Harbour with hot axleboxes, Herbert came to rescue his train and made the run in good time, proving that Sir Ralph was wrong about him. Sir Ralph had to wait at Marker Harbour for a week, before he was taken to Doncaster Works for repairs. Whilst there, he was taken into the workshops, and saw, hanging on the wall, both his old nameplates, and Gadwall's nameplates. He realised that he had betrayed his friend's legacy by acting so haughty, and he vowed to do his best in everything he did after that. His new behaviour surprised many engines, particularly Allen and Stephen, after the Fair Maid competition. However, when Scott, the A3 Pacific, arrived in the yard, Sir Ralph was scared to go near him, until Scott managed to confront him, saying that his secret was safe with him. Despite this, Scott told everyone in the yard that Sir Ralph was an impostor, who had stolen his friend's memory. Thankfully, Stephen managed to reveal the truth about Sir Ralph, and he and Scott became firm friends once again. As more time passed, however, Sir Ralph once again became boastful, and even accused Gronk, the diesel shunter, of moving Nigel to the Out of Use line on purpose. When Stephen warned the engines about the Modernisation Plan, Sir Ralph was convinced that he would survive, and began boasting that he was the best of the best. Persona Sir Ralph was shown to be haughty and rude for the first few episodes, but soon turned more kind and friendly. However, over the later episodes, he is shown to be boastful again. Basis Sir Ralph is based on the real No. 60006 Sir Ralph Wedgwood, a LNER A4 Pacific which was scrapped in 1965. His background story is real, as the original Sir Ralph (No. 4469 Gadwall')' '''was destroyed in the Badeker Blitz.' '''Herring Gull ''(the current Sir Ralph) adopted the name there onwards. Livery Sir Ralph was originally painted in LNER garter blue, but was repainted into wartime black during the war. After 1948, he was repainted into British Railways Express Passenger blue, a livery that he wore until 1959, when he was repainted into BR brunswick green. Appearances *A Great Problem Goes West! *Veto a V2! *Hawk, Aye! (''does not speak) *Nigel, Herbert and the Cows *Hand of the Fair Maid! *Goodbye, Stephen the Green Engine! *Christmas, 1952 *Scott and the Herring Gull *Birds of a Feather *The Legacy of Gadwall *"Hawk Eyed" *"Hawk the Hunter" *"Suburban Tank" (does not speak) *"Silent Night" *"Day of the Deltic" *"The Parting of Ways" (cameo) *"Great Scott" *"Fowler's Ghost" *"The Ghosts of Engines Past" *"Tornado and the Last Run to the Cross" Books *Project Wedgwood Trivia *According to Simon Martin, Sir Ralph was originally going to be No. 60007 Sir Nigel Gresley, so he would also be preserved, but after learning about Herring Gull taking on its classmate's name, he decided to make him No. 60006. *As per above, No. 60007 ''Sir Nigel Gresley ''was the model purchased for Sir Ralph, even after the decision was made to feature No. 60006 was made. Hence, from episodes 1 to 9, the nameplates read ''Sir Nigel Gresley. ''Due to testing by the original team, his nameplates read Dominion of Canada in episode 1. Gallery The Legacy of Gadwall 4.jpg|Herring Gull with Gadwall and Flying Scotsman AGreatProblemGoesWest2.jpg|Sir Ralph with his original face, which is that of Scott's. Sir Ralph2.jpg|Sir Ralph ranting again! Hand of the Fair Maid3.jpg|Sir Ralph at Leeds Central Christmas, 1952 3.jpg|Sir Ralph in the snow Union of South Africa.jpg|A fellow A4, 60009 Union of South Africa Scott and the Herring Gull5.jpg|Sir Ralph looks worried Scott and the Herring Gull4.jpg|Scott confronts Sir Ralph Birds of a Feather1.jpg|He is not, and never has been, Sir Ralph Wedgwood! The Legacy of Gadwall 3.jpg|Sir Ralph with Scott Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Copley Hill Residents Category:Gresley Designs Category:Eastern Region Category:4-6-2